The Violinist, The Hero and The Fictional Character
by BeatrixG the MaskedDog
Summary: When Finn gets curious on how Jake and Lady start dating, the story begins. After such, Jake realizes it's his birthday already, but gets kidnapped and forced to tell another Fionna and Cake fic, because the Ice King said so. What else could go wrong on this typical day?
1. Bonnie, I Need Your Help

Lady flew over the grasslands, staring at the tree fort as she passed.

She carried a viola and a bow in her hands/hooves.

She dropped her stare and headed quickly for the Candy Kingdom.

She was let in, since she was a dear friend to the princess.

No, she wasn't. She was her best friend. And vice versa...

* * *

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"Yes, please come in."

The door opened to a younger Lady, about 22. (Rainicorns age faster than others.)

Bubblegum was happy to see Lady.

She looked about Finn's current age back then. (Finn is 15, and so is Bonnie here.)

Her hair was shorter ,much longer when she was 13, still with curls at the edges.

The top part of her dress was the same with the dress when she was 13, only purple was in place of pink and vice versa.

The bottom was ruffled, patterned in pink and purple, which reached her knees, with a pink see-thru cape from it, which reached the edge of her pink heels, with purple socks on.

"Lady!" Bubblegum pulled into an embrace with her. "It's been so long!" She let go. "What is it that you need?"

"어, 난 당신이 나에게 준 나의 소중한 비올라를 연주하는 방법을 배우고 싶었어요 참조하십시오. 당신이 가르쳐 좋아 있을까? 나는 무엇이든을 지불 할 것입니다. 약속." (Uh, you see, I've been wanting to learn how to play my prized viola that you gave me. Could you like, teach me? I'd be willing to pay anything back. I promise.) Lady replied.

"Viola playing? Look, I'll ask some of my servants to prepare some, uh, stuff for us! We'll discuss about the details later."

"그러나 보니, 태양 세트 전에 집에 도착해야합니다. 그녀가 알면 엄마가 계속 될 것이다!" (But Bonnie, I have to get home before the sun sets. My mom will rage if she finds out!)

"Don't worry too much, Lady. Don't you remember the last time we were hanging out? _That fool _had to kidnap me! After that, we hardly had time to meet because of security reasons. I want to have fun, with you, my BFF. I'll just tell your mom about it, after all, I'm a princess." (Underlined italic: See the Adventure Time Pilot)

* * *

**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake belongs to Pendelton Ward and it's writers. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, KEEP CALM AND READ ON.**


	2. Lady, Please Give Me Some Milk

"Woah,woah. Lady, you used to play viola?"

"그래." (Yeah.) She replied. "사실, 난 오래 전에했다. 제이크와 나는 이것 저것 물건을했을 때 난 그냥 중단했다." (In fact, I played a long time ago. I just stopped when Jake and I did some, uh, stuff. )

"Wait, so you played long, but stopped because you and Jake did, well something I don't understand."

"She meant stuff bro."

"Well, what kind of stuff man?"

_Finn's getting too curious about our sexy biz. _"Music stuff! Yeah! Right hun?"

"어, 그래! 음악 물건!" (Uh, yeah! Music stuff!)

"It better be." Finn replied, getting slightly suspicious. He dropped his suspicion and asked for the story to be continued.

* * *

After a super fun sleepover, Lady woke up early the next morning.

She smelled the aroma of sweet breakfast.

She quickly exited the room and flew to the source of the food.

She opened the kitchen room to find Bubblegum frying up bacon and eggs.

The princess noticed and greeted "Morning Lady! Do you mind if you can do me a favor?"

* * *

Lady crossed the Candy Marketplace, less crowded than usual.

She stopped by a dairy stand, put down her viola which carried almost everywhere, and asked the vendor, at the same time getting her money bag "실례합니다, 선생님. 우유의 용기는 얼마입니까?" (Excuse me, sir. How much is that jug of milk?)

"Sorry lady," the vendor replied. "This milk ain't for sale. This special milk is saved for 'em Madam Princess Bubblegum."

"하지만, 공주의 이름이를 구입하고 있습니다." (But, I am buying this under the Princess's name.)

"Alright. Ye' get yer'-DEAR GLOB!"

A force swipped the bottle of milk, the bag of money and Lady's viola away. It was too quick for them to fight it back.

But Lady never just gave up.

"이봐! 당신은 도둑!" (Hey! You Thief!) She called out.

The thief took a brief turn in shock, and his legs extended out of the kingdom walls.

Lady quickly followed by flying up in the air and shot beams at thief, in which she missed.

It was too late.

Although, that face was awfully familiar to her.

* * *

"Did you get the milk, dog?"

"Yep, Pep. What'cha usin' it for, anyway?"

"Eh, well, don't you dare tell this to anyone but Glob, but, I'm going to have to poison the Princess. She's been treating me quite unfairly..."

"Woah. YOU'RE GOING TO POISON THE-"

"Shhh! Quiet or she'll hear you."

Then from his pocket was a tiny tube filled with poison, save the fact Hudson made it for the Butler.

He then pored the dark Amethyst colored poison into the bottle of milk. The pure white faded with a dash of pink to appear instead.

"Hey Pep, could I like, uh go?"

"Sure, sure, Jermaine."

"Dude, Jake."

"Oh right. Sorry. I just see that you two are quite identical looking."

"Alright." Then the dog left the window.

In a second, the door slam open to reveal Bubblegum formally dressed.

"Peppermint Butler! What are you doing in the close-"

"The requested milk, your highness."

"Oh, thank you. By the way," the Princess asked, picking the sealed bottle up. "why is it quite pinkish? Shouldn't this be pure white?"

"Pinkish? Oh, it's actually pure white, princess! It's probably the pink-stained glass."

"Oh! Well, tell the bottle makers that they stained the bottle just right."

"As you wish."

The two stepped out. Pep But just watched Bubblegum strut into the kitchen.

"Goodbye Princess." He said softly and menacingly to himself, as he exited the castle into his home to pack his bags.

"Hello Nighosphere!"


End file.
